Love?
by DemonicFury
Summary: What if a human found a Death Note? What if they fell in love with the Shinigami that appeared? And what if the Shinigami returned the feelings? This is the story of such a situation. Rated for later chapters. OCXOC R
1. Meeting

Note: _This font shows Kasai's thoughts._ **This font shows Seiryu's thoughts.**_**This font shows when Kasai is reading the Death Note. **_

**Chapter One**

**Meeting**

Kasai groaned as she ran through the streets. She looked at her watch. _8:30? Oh man. I missed the news. Now I won't know what L has found out about Kira. Or if Kira has killed L. _She slowed to walking pace, not seeing a reason to keep running. She turned a corner and felt her foot hit something. She looked down to find a black notebook at her feet. She picked it up. _Death Note. Wonder why it's out here…_ She opened it and read the first page. _Huh? All of it's written in English. How annoying… I'm not sure if I can translate this… I guess I'll use the book I bought to help. _She walked another block to her house and went inside. She locked the door and went up to her bedroom. Once inside, she looked through the bookshelf located above her desk. _Here it is._ She sat down and opened the Death Note. _Here we go. _

_**This is a death god's notebook**____ Okay… That's a little strange… __**How to use it.**__ Err... Are the first letters capitalized? Whatever, it doesn't matter… __**The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**__Well that's nice. At least the person that owns this took precautions._ _**If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**____Geez. Does everything in this world have to have a time limit? __**This note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death. The human who uses this note can-**_

"So you're the one that found my book." Kasai turned to see a man crouched in the window. He had red hair that reached his shoulders and was dressed in black leather. He had to be at least seven feet tall.

"Your book?" He stepped out of the window and onto the carpeted floor of her room.

"Yes. **My** book." Kasai whimpered as he walked closer to her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name!" He chuckled.

"Ah yes. It is a human custom to give one's name when meeting for the first time. My name is Seiryu."

"My name is Kasai."

"My, what a nice name. It means fire doesn't it?"

"Yes, but how does that make it nice?" He chuckled and sat down on the chair by her desk.

"I love fire. It's," he lit his hand, "my specialty." Kasai felt such fear and yet, she was drawn to him. She patted the end of her bed.

"Would you like a better seat?"She could've sworn she saw him blush.

"No. I'm fine." **Why is she being so nice? Usually humans that saw a shinigami would try sucking up the shinigami or just run away. **"So, Kasai, when did you find my book?"

"I just found it."

**I guess that explains why she hasn't written any names in it yet. **

"So, are you going to take my soul or something?"

"No, why? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You humans have come up with some weird fantasy about us."

"Us? You mean there's more of you?"

"Well, there are other Shinigami."

"Are the rules the same for their books too?"

"Of course they are! Why would they be different?" Kasai whimpered and turned away from him, suddenly feeling very small. Seiryu noticed and gently placed his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry." She pulled away.

"Please, could you just go away and leave me alone?" He lightly gasped before sighing.

"I cannot leave this world until either you die or the book is destroyed. I can go downstairs, but I cannot leave."

"Fine go downstairs and do not come back up here." Seiryu slowly stood and walked out of the room. Kasai couldn't help feeling sad as he left. She shook it off and laid down, not even bothering to change into her sleep clothes.


	2. Moonlit Thoughts

**Chapter Two**

**Moonlit Thoughts**

Seiryu quietly walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. **Who does she think she is, ordering me around like that?** He laid down and put his hands behind his head. **I guess a better question would be, why did I listen? Why should I care what she wants? She just a puny human but it still saddened me that I hurt her. I've only known her for a few minutes and yet I feel closer to her than anyone else. What the hell's wrong with me? All I can think about is her long black hair and her curvaceous body. **Seiryu continued thinking about Kasai as he began to drift off.

Kasai groaned as she turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. _What's wrong with me? I only talked to Seiryu for a few minutes and yet I already want him. I've heard of love at first sight but this is ridiculous. _She turned over again before walking out of her room. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs. She stood in the shadows and gazed at Seiryu's sleeping figure. She walked around the couch and sat on the table located in front of it. She smiled lightly and caressed his face. She could've sworn she heard him moan. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, she gasped and fell backwards, only to be caught in Seiryu's strong arms. He picked her up bridal style.

"You're so lucky that I was feeling nice." He carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed. He proceeded to walk over to the chair and sit in it. Kasai sat up and looked at him.

"Thank you, Seiryu." A small smile crossed his face.

"It was nothing. Really." Kasai motioned for him to come over to the bed. He slowly stood and walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Lie down, you deserve it."

"I really don't think I-"

"Please? I can't sleep if you don't." He crawled under the covers and felt happy. Kasai turned over and put her arm on his chest. She nuzzled him and drifted off into a deep sleep. Seiryu nuzzled her head and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Public?

Magna Draconis Footnote 11/15/07- Sorry to anyone reading my other stories, but I just had exams. Oh, but luckily, starting tomorrow and continuing until the Monday after Thanksgiving, I'm out of school. So, hopefully I can get Code Dragon and Meeting of Destiny out of Hiatus Land and into WiP Land. Now, onto the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiryu cracked his eyes open as sunlight poured in the uncovered window. **Did that really happen? **He looked down and saw her sleeping figure. **Kasai.** He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She pushed herself up and kissed him. She nuzzled him before standing and heading towards her dresser. "Whatcha doin'?" She pulled some clothes out of one of the drawers.

"Unlike you, I have to go to work." Seiryu stood and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Guess I'm going too."

"But people will stare."

"I guess you didn't get to that rule. Only people who touch the book can see and hear me." Kasai picked the notebook up.

"Fine, you can come. But could you leave me alone so I can get dressed?"

"We slept together, you don't need to cover up."

"We did not sleep together, we just slept in the same bed."

"That's not sleeping together?"

"The point is, you haven't seen me naked, and I don't want you to… yet." Seiryu rolled his eyes and left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and sat down on the couch.

Kasai quickly dressed in black pants and a black shirt. She slipped on black high heels and put on a gold necklace made of a thin gold chain and a small gold heart. She put the Death Note into her purse, raced out the door, and headed for the stairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she tripped. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she neared the ground. Seiryu jumped over the couch and grabbed her. She whimpered and buried her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her. He gently put her down, only to be engulfed in a kiss. "I guess I should get going."

"**We** should get going."

"Right." They walked out of Kasai's house and slowly headed down the street. She was a little nervous about having Seiryu walk with her, but luckily, he decided to walk on the street lamps. He lightly hopped from lamp to lamp, not making a sound. After a few minutes, Seiryu began to get annoyed. He jumped down from the lamp and began walking beside her.

"Kasai, why can't I just carry you to where you work?"

"Because I don't think it would look good for me to be seen flying across the sky."

"But you wouldn't be flying. I'd be carrying you." She was about to tell him off when she noticed that people were giving her strange looks. Her face turned red as she realized that to them, she had been talking to herself. She quickly ducked into a nearby alley, followed closely by Seiryu.

"Seiryu, you can't carry me. If I am seen doing anything even the slightest bit suspicious, I might be suspected of being Kisa."

"Who?"

"Kisa is someone that has been killing criminals with heart attacks. We have no clue as to who he is or how he's doing it. And between him and L, no one is at ease."

"Wait. **We** have no leads? You work with the police?"

"Yes, I work under Soichiro Yagami, who works under L. We do not know who L is but we believe he can find Kisa." He rolled his eyes.

"All right, enough explaining. I think you're gonna be late." Kasai looked at her watch.

"Oh man! I gotta go!" She ran out of the alley and raced down the street. Seiryu jumped onto a nearby rooftop and followed her by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She sped up as the Special Investigation Headquarters building came into view. She raced through the door and just managed to get into the meeting room before the doors closed. Seiryu simply jumped up to the window and grabbed onto the wall. However after listening to hours of information about Kisa's victims and their times of death, he walked into the room and began walking around on the ceiling, causing his cape to come close to hitting one of the policemen in the face. Suddenly, his face brightened. He reached back and took off his cape. Kasai looked up as Seiryu held the cape in front of Yagami, who was walking around.

"Toro! Toro!" Seiryu let the cape come close to hitting Yagami in the face but he pulled it out of the way at the last second. Kasai struggled to keep from laughing. A stern look from Yagami caused her to regain her composure and try to listen to what L was saying.

"This is for squads in charge of victims, media, and the internet. I'd like you to investigate once more **how** the victims were reported in the Japanese media. Namely, I want to know if the reports included photographs or footage showing the faces of the criminals who died. Thank you for you help." Kasai heard a click as L stopped talking and the mysterious man carrying the L's laptop shut it down and closed it.

"All right. Two teams on the night shift. Everyone else, continue with the investigation or go home and get some sleep, as you wish. Meeting's over." The people in the room slowly filed out. Kasai sighed.

"Man, why can't Yagami find out some new information?" She walked out of the door and stretched. "I guess listening to Yagami would make anyone tired." Suddenly, something picked her up and jumped over to a nearby rooftop. "Put me down!"

"Oh man, you're not gonna be like that the whole way home are you?"

"Seiryu!"

"Uh yeah, who were you expecting?" Kasai blushed.

"Uh no one. You just surprised me." He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Hey wait, weren't you listening? You can't carry me!"

"Okay then I'll just drop you off here." He released his grip, causing her to gasp and grab onto him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up enough that he could carry her bridal style. As he moved faster, Kasai buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she whimpered.

"Really? Because if you ask me, it sounds like you're afraid of heights."

"I am not! I just don't like to land…"

"Then I would suggest that you hold on." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he landed at her bedroom window. He released his grip on her and opened the window. Kasai released her grip on his neck as he stepped into her room. Her knees gave, causing her to drop to the floor. Seiryu gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. Kasai sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm so weak." She looked away from him. He grabbed her chin, made her face him, and kissed her. She closed her eyes and let him crawl on top of her. They broke for a moment in order to breathe, but once they were able, they began kissing again. He lightly nipped her bottom lip and pushed his tongue against her, begging for entrance. She allowed him in, and let him explore her mouth. As his tongue worked, his right hand danced up and down her body. She moaned into his mouth. But as he began taking her shirt off, she began trying to get him off. "Not yet, Seiryu, not yet." He looked at her in disbelief.

"But I can tell that you want me. Why won't you listen to your heart?"

"I am listening to my heart. It's telling me that I can't let you in yet."

"But-"

"No buts, now you can either give up now and sleep in here, or you can keep trying to take me and sleep in the living room." He sighed before moving off of her and lying down beside her. She turned over on her side and sighed. He turned and put his arm around her waist. Kasai leaned back into him, glad that he didn't try to take her. He nuzzled her head and slowly drifted off. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, snuggled warmly in Seiryu's arms.


	4. Ragnaruke Appears

Seiryu sighed**. I can't believe she still doesn't trust me enough to let me watch her undress. **He growled. **Where does she get off telling me what I can and can't do?! I'm the Shinigami, not her! **He punched at the wall, phasing his hand through it at the last second as he remembered Kasai's warning.

**_////////flashback/////////_**

**_"If you damage and/or destroy anything that belongs to me then I'll burn the Death Note. Got it?"_**

**_"Got it."_**

**_"Good, now get out!"_**

**_///////////end flashback////////_**

**Grrr... That settles it! I'm going up there and getting my Note back! Regardless of what the rules say! **He flew up the stairs and walked through the door. **Oh shi- **His eyes met Kasai's as she turned towards him, giving him a perfect view of her uncovered chest. His face grew hot; as did hers. They stood frozen for a few seconds before he tried to stammer out an explanation. Kasai in turn threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face and almost knocked him over. **Damn... What an arm... **"Get the hell out of my room you damn pervert!!!" He raced out of the room. He heard an unknown object shatter against the door as he jumped down the stairs. He sat down on the couch, his heart pounding. **Well that was a bad idea. **He sighed. **Oh well. **

He heard the door to her room open and close half an hour later. He stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her but she shook him off and walked outside, locking the door behind her. Seiryu walked through it and grabbed her shoulder. "What's your problem?" She reeled around and slapped him.

"What's my problem?! What's your problem?! I told you that I didn't want you seeing me naked and yet you made it a point to come barging into my room and watch me undress!"

"First off, I didn't barge in! I walked in! And secondly, I thought you were done getting dressed!"

"Heard of a thing called knocking?" When Seiryu failed to respond, she turned and walked away. He shook his head and jumped onto the roof of her house. **Great... We had our first fight and I lost... Well, if I count when we met and after that and... whoa... We've had a lot of fights... **He closed his eyes and laid down. **Why am I so tired all of a sudden? **He yawned. **Whatever... I need a nap... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy bastard!" A sharp kick to Seiryu's side sent him flying across the rooftop. He shakily stood, his spear, Chaotica, materialized in his right hand. He looked towads his attacker and saw an eight foot tall bald man with seemingly scaled skin and part of his jaw exposed. His leather clothes clung tightly to his body and two large spikes protruded from his back. He had daggerlike claws and teeth sharpened to deadly points. The man's seemingly glowing blue eyes seemed to be scanning Seiryu's body, taking in every detail and taking notice that three of Seiryu's ribs were broken.

"What the hell do you want, Ragnaruke?" The man moved with lightning speed and pinned Seiryu down before he had a chance to retaliate.

"I don't want much. I simply want a few questions answered."

"What the hell could I know that you don't?"

"I'd just like to know if a human really has your Note." Seiryu growled.

"So what if one does?"

"Is it also true that you fell in love with the human?" Seiryu scoffed.

"Of course not! Only a filthy bottom sucking pathetic excuse for a Shinigami would be dumb enough to love a human!"

"So then you won't mind if I kill her?"

"Wait, wha-" Ragnaruke let go of Seiryu and raced away. Seiryu started to follow but an explosion stopped him. He turned away, dust clouding his eyes.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Garuga!" The dust cleared, revealing his attacker. She was a slender humanoid Shingami with dark green skin. Her bright yellow hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a dark purple training suit with white trim. Her purple and white boots clicked lightly as she walked. Her right arm had most of the bone exposed, a few ragged shreds of flesh still hung from the shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm suprised you still remember me. It's been so long since we last met."

"And yet I could've gone even longer without seeing you again. So tell me, what'd Ragnaruke promise you'd get if you helped him?"

"Why he promised the greatest gift in the worlds to me! He promised me you!" **Oh great, the crazy girl loves me!** He growled.

"Listen, Garuga, I'm willing to give you the chance to let me pass in exchange for your life. Fight me and you die. Let me pass and you live. Whatta ya say?"

"Nope, sorry. I'd rather just beat you and take you back to the Shinigami Realm."

She dug her claws into the roof and charged at him, her claws glowing and building up energy as she moved. Seiryu raised his spear and blocked the blow; the explosion of energy from the weapons sent him skidding backwards a few feet. He shook his head and swung his spear, sending a burst of energy at Garuga, who rose her skeletal arm to block it. The energy cracked her lower arm but she shook it off and sent a barrage of arrows at him. The arrows hit their mark, penetrating deep into his back. He wobbled but managed to throw his spear at her. Garuga screamed as Chaotica pierced her upper stomach and broke her two bottom ribs. She slowly pulled the spear out of her body and fell to the ground. Seiryu slowly made his way over to her motionless body and picked his blood covered spear up. He said a quick prayer before racing off in the direction Ragnaruke had run. **Kasai, please hold on...**


	5. Author Note!

I won't write anymore unless someone reviews this story. If I see a third review, I will write more. I'm sorry but I have no real drive to write if no one finds the story good enough to review.

-DFury


	6. The Fight and The End

Sorry for not updating in a long time.

-------------------------------------------------

Seiryu crashed through the side of the Special Investigations Headquarters building, caring only about Kasai. The dust stirred up by the intrusion slightly burned his eyes and throat. His sides hurt with every breath he drew into his starving lungs. "Kasai! Where are you?!" Upon not receiving an answer, he raced through the hallways, phasing through the doors to learn of who resided in them.

"Oh, Seiryu, in here." Seiryu crashed through the door, Chaotica drawn. He felt his blood boil as is eyes came to rest on Ragnaruke standing in the middle of the room, Kasai laying motionless in his arms.

"Let her go you bastard!" Ragnaruke chuckled.

"Tell me, Seiryu, what number is above her head?" Seiryu trembled and activated his Shinigami Eyes. His heart sank.

"S-Seven minutes."

"That's right. She has seven minutes to live. Gohaku's poison has made sure of that." Seiryu's body shook with rage. His hair moved as if on fire.

"Give her the antidote! Now!"

"I might. But only if you give your life for hers."

"What?"

"I might save her life by giving her the antidote. But only if I get to kill you instead." Seiryu growled.

"How do I know you wouldn't kill her right after killing me?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Never!" Seiryu jumped and stabbed Ragnaruke through the shoulder. He pinned him to the wall and grabbed Kasai's body. He jumped back across the room and held her in his arms. "K-Kasai..." He kissed her soft lips and set her down, his heart aching.

"Tell me, Seiryu. Do you hate me? Do you want to rip me into shreds?"

"What the hell do you think?!"

"Just making sure. Your powers are super strong when you're angry." Seiryu yelled and punched at Ragnaruke, who blocked the attack and stabbed his hand through Seiryu's abdomen. A gurgled groan escaped Seiryu's mouth. Ragnaruke chuckled. "Pathetic fool. You could've done the smart thing and died believing that you had saved her. Now you must die knowing that you failed her." He dropped Seiryu and summoned his scythe. "Die now!"

"No!" The scythe fell from his hands as a sword was driven through his chest. Ragnaruke fell to his knees.

"What? Who would dare-" Behind him stood a trembling Kasai. "But how-"

"You dropped this." She hit him with an empty vial. "Next time, don't bring the fucking antidote with you." Ragnaruke growled and swung around, hitting her legs with his scythe. She let out a pained cry and fell, hitting the floor hard.

"Go to hell you bitch!" He struck at her head but Seiryu grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare harm my mate!" Seiryu punched Ragnaruke in the head as hard as he could, sending him backwards into the wall.

"Seiryu!" Kasai wrapped her arms around his waist. He reached down and gently rubbed her hand.

"K-Kasai, I want you to get out of here. Ragnaruke is almost invincible and I can't protect both of us."

"Not to sound cliché or anything but... No! I won't leave you!"

"But-"

"Just shut up and let me help!"

"I just don't want to lose you."

"And to think I was afraid that I'd sound cliché."

"Would you two shut up?!" Ragnaruke stood and dusted himself off.

"I'll kill you!" Seiryu roared, angrily.

"I don't think so." Seiryu gasped and fell to his knees. Embedded in his back was Ragnaruke's scythe, Sinaka.

"S-Seiryu..." Tears streamed down Kasai's face. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" She grabbed Chaotica and charged at Ragnaruke. He smiled and grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the sword. She tried to hit him with her other hand but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and squeezing it. Her wrist bones began cracking from the pressure. She opened her mouth to scream in pain but Ragnaruke silenced her with his mouth.

"Get the hell away from her!!!" Seiryu ripper Ragnaruke away from Kasai and stabbed Sinaka through his head. Ragnaruke dropped motionless to the floor.

"Seiryu!" She embraced him in a hug.

"K-Kasai, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"How did you know where he was?"

"He was covered in your blood."

"Oh."

"Can we please go home?" Seiryu glanced at the still unmoving Ragnaruke.

"Right." He stood and started to pick her up but stopped as hot pain shot through his abdomen. "I-I can't carry you." She put his arm around her shoulder.

"Then we'll walk."

transition

Kasai didn't really care if people gave her strange looks because of the way she walking as they made their way back to her house. Once they were inside the house, she let him fall onto her bed. She lightly kissed him before she began pulling his clothes off. He smirked and let her continue. When he was stripped of everything except his boxers, she stopped and walked into the hallway. Seiryu started to sit up but stopped as pain shot through his body. He sighed and closed his eyes, both his body and what he considered his soul were tired.

He slightly raised his eyelids as he heard someone walk into the room. "Kasai, what are you-"

"Shut up." She slowly cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He simply laid there and let her work. When she was done and was standing to leave the room, he gave her a confused look.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep in the living room. You need to rest and I might bump into your wounds if I slept in here." He sat up enough that he could grab her hand. He pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her. She broke it and tried to leave but stopped fighting when he kissed her again. "But your wounds-"

"We Shinigami heal faster when we have sex." They kissed again.

"Liar." They kissed once more.

"Shut up."

--------------------------------------------

They then had sex. And unfortunately, I do not write lemons. I've never been good at writing them so I won't attempt one for this story. Just note that there **will** be a chapter after this one. The next chapter will be the final one so be sure to read it.


	7. Epilogue

Okay... This is the final chapter. Be sure to review after you read this!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kasai groaned as she walked the path she always took to go home from work. She was feeling quite horrid. It had been a month since she had become one with Seiryu and ever since, she had always felt sick. She felt especially bad in the mornings. The first few weeks, she had just shook it off with the excuse that the battle had shaken her up but now that she was a week late, she was worried.

She had gone into the drug store and gotten a pregnancy test right after leaving work and now she just hoped that the battle was the only reason for the symptoms. She quickly opened her front door and stepped inside. She locked it behind her and raced up to the bathroom. As she was getting the test out of the bag, Seiryu walked in. He grabbed her and smirked. "You know..." he unbuttoned her shirt, "you look a lot better with these clothes off..." She grabbed his hands and held the to either side. He gave her a confused look.

"S-Seiryu..." She struggled to get the words out. "I-I think I was being followed."

"What?!"

"Yes! I kept hearing things but when I'd look back, I didn't see anyone!" He growled.

"I'll be right back." He jumped through the wall and ran off. She sighed.

"I better hurry."

///few minutes pass///

Kasai sighed as she paced across the floor. The test was beginning to change color. When it finally settled on a color, she started trembling. She dropped the test to the floor. "I-I'm pregnant?!"

**Fin **

Friday, March Seventh, 2008. 9:34 p.m.

-------------------------------------------------------------

So... Should I write a sequel?


End file.
